RIG-I like receptors (RLRs) are a type of intracellular pattern recognition receptor involved in the detection of viruses by the innate immune system. RLRs are critical sentinels of viral infection, surveying the cytosol of all mammalian cell types for the presence of viruses containing RNA genomes. In addition, RLRs play a role in autoimmunity. Factors induced by RLRs are responsible for activating autoreactive T-cells, and as such, RLRs have emerged as important regulators for a growing list of non-infectious immunopathologies resulting from inappropriate host response to self RNA. Thus, depending on the clinical symptoms, some patients will benefit from inhibition of the RLR signaling pathways (e.g., patients with autoimmune disease) whereas others will benefit from activation of these pathways (e.g., patients suffering from RNA viral infection).
Despite a clinical utility for such therapeutic molecules, few RLR specific inhibitors and activators are currently available. Accordingly, there is a need for developing novel RLR specific inhibitors and activators for treating viral infection and autoimmune disorders.